The breakdown of a warrior
by AnRevival
Summary: please note, this story may be triggering to those who have experienced sexual assault. Read with caution. She's tough, taking down her opponents with ease. However, she is caught off guard and something happens to her that changes her view on how tough she really thinks she is.
1. Chapter 1

It was another Monday night raw for Tamina and AJ, who was close to breaking the record for longest diva's champion, and they would be sitting on commentary for the divas match that night. Putting on her leather jacket, Tamina glanced around the locker room, and noticed Batista stand just inside the doorway.

"Layla isn't here," She said, hoping he would leave.

"It's not Layla I'm looking for." He replied, licking his lips.

"Well, then what do you want?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Is there a valid reason for you being here?" AJ asked, getting annoyed.

"This doesn't concern you, AJ," he spat.

"I think it's time for you to leave," she replied, shielding his view of Tamina.

"I told you AJ, this doesn't concern you," he growled, shoving her aside and advancing on Tamina.

Acting quickly, Tamina grabbed the curling iron that rested behind her. "Get away from me, or you're manhood feels how hot this really is."

"Fine, I'll leave." and with that, he walked back just outside the doorway. "This isn't over," he said before walking away.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Tamina sat the curling iron down on the table and sat back in her chair. "What the hell did I do to make him think I wanted him like that?" she asked to no one, but AJ just shook her head.

"He's just being a prick, that's all."

"It's been like this ever since he came back."

"I know, he thinks he should get everything handed to him, like how he won the rumble." AJ agreed, "He's one of the reason's Punk left, you know?"

"Yeah, he acts like the fact he's friends with certain people means he has immunity."

"I hope he doesn't get us in trouble..." AJ trailed off.

They both sighed, as the other divas filed into the lockerroom. They continued to get ready for the night in silence, not wanting to get into another argument with the other divas. Tamina couldn't help but wonder why Batista was acting like that towards her. She never gave any indication that she was interested in him, or anyone for that matter.

The match was Naomi versus Alicia Fox, and surprisingly, Naomi did very well. As she looked on, Tamina couldn't help but be impressed by Naomi's in ring skills.

She had really improved in the ring in Tamina's eyes, and she knew that creative made the right choice in choosing her to take the title off of AJ at elimination chamber. Unfortunately for Naomi, she appeared to have been injured during the match when Aksana interfered by kneeing her in the face from the outside. Tamina hoped that wasn't the case, but by the amount of pain that Naomi was showing, it appeared that way. Sitting in the Diva's locker room, she waited with baited breath on word from Naomi about the injury.

"How is she?"

Looking up, Tamina shook her head, "why do you care Batista?"

"I really don't," he said moving further in the room. "So, I was thinking after you get the update on your little friend, we could head back to my hotel room and have some fun... What do you say?"

"Get the hell out of my face you worthless prick!" She yelled, standing and storming out of the room.

Walking into the Trainer's room, Tamina quickly inquired about Naomi's condition. One of her bones was broken in her eyesocket, it might require surgery she heard one of them say. She felt really bad for Naomi, coming this far only to get injured weeks before the pay-per-view what an injury can do to someone's career, she hoped that Naomi still had a chance. She smiled when Naomi spotted her out of the corner of her good eye. She took a seat beside hher, and waited for one of the trainers to return with an ice pack and Tylenol.

"I can't believe it, I've come so far only to have Aksana ruin this for me." Naomi said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't think like that," Tamina replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "All we can do is wait, for all we know it can heal on its own and you won't require surgery at all."

"But what if I'm not able to compete at the elimination chamber?"

"You will have other opportunities to get a title shot." Tamina replied, "I promise you, this isn't the end of your career, even though it feels like it right now."

"Thank you," Naomi replied with a smile. "You don't seem that bad after all."

Laughing softly, Tamina playfully tapped her on the shoulder. "Don't say that too loud, we can't have the others knowing that."

"Your secret is safe with me," she replied with a smile. "I think I'm going to head back to the hotel, do you need a ride?"

"No, she's riding with me."

Both girls looked towards the doorway to see Batista standing there with his arms folded across his chest.

"What part of no don't you get!" Tamina yelled, "leave me the hell alone. I do not want to sleep with you!"

"You heard her, leave her alone." Naomi said, sticking up for her.

"This doesn't concern you Naomi."

"If she says no Batista, then she means no." Naomi replied getting off the table and walking out.

"So, it's just you and me sweetheart." Batista said, coming closer to Tamina. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, walking right in front of her.

"Get away from me, or I will screen!" She exclaimed, trying to stand up and move past him, but he moved right in front of her blocking her move.

"think of all the fun things we can do together. I can rock your world. I want you." He whispered seductively, stroking her hair.

"No." she said forcefully, slapping his hand away from her.

Stepping back, Batista smiled. "so, you like it rough? I can play this game too. Your mine, I'm not giving up on you."

"just get the hell away from me."

Without another word, Batista turned and walked away.

Walking down the hall, she made the decision to inform Stephanie about what was going on. It was pretty evident that her words alone weren't going to stop Battista from messing with her. Quite frankly, she was starting to become afraid for her safety.

The day after Raw, before SmackDown and Main Event were taped, Stephanie and Tamina walked into the office building and talked with the security.

"I've heard some complaints from Tamina saying that Batista wants to have sexual relations with her, but she, understandably, says no. Whenever you see Batista near Tamina, I demand that he keeps a considerable distance from her, is that understood?"

"I have asked him several times to leave me alone, but he keeps following me around. You can ask Naomi and AJ."

"Has he threatened you at all?" Stephanie asked.

"Not necessarily, but he did say that I was his and that he would not give up on me."

"If he bothers you again, you have my permission to call the cops." Stephanie said, "I'll also talke to him."

"Thank you. I do not want this to get out to the media or wrestling news sites. This isn't your fault, and I don't want people to think that we are a bad company."

"we will do everything in our power to ensure your safety." The security guard said.

"Thank you. Do I have a match tonight?" Tamina asked.

"Yes, but only if you're up to it." Stephanie answered.

"I am not going to let this distract me from my job, i'm up for it."

"okay, tonight you will be facing Natalya."

"okay, I will go get ready."

Tamina went out for her match against Natalya, she looked a bit distracted. Although Tamina gained the upper hand most of the match, Natalya always seemed to kick out and Tamina still seemed distraught. But she got her head in the game by reversing Natalya's sharpshooter twice. In the end, she superkicked Natalya and went on the top rope, she hesitated and stalled for two seconds and gone for it, but Natalya had enough time to lift her knees up and rolled Tamina up for a small package for the win.

As she walked backstage, Tamina couldn't help but blame herself for losing the match. She had told Stephanie that she would not let this distract her from her job, but that wasn't the case tonight. She had tried really hard to not think about Batista and what he had said the night before, but his words wouldn't stop playing and her head.

"Great match out there."

Turning around, she saw that Batista was just a few feet behind her. How could she have not heard his footsteps from behind her? Was she that distracted?

"i'm inside your head, aren't I?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Tamina shouted.

"isn't it obvious by now? I want you." He answered her with a smile.

I told Stephanie on you."

"And? You think that is going to stop me? Your mind baby girl."

"I'm nobody's."

"Is there a problem here?" A security guard asked walking up to them. "Batista, I believe you were told to leave her alone."

"I was just leaving officer." Batista said, walking past both of them.

The ride to the hotel was filled with silence, as Tamina and Vickie stepped out of the car.

"are you okay?" Vickie asked her friend. "you seem a bit off today. Did something happen last night?"

"Batista will not leave me alone."

did you tell Stephanie?"

"yes, but apparently that hasn't helped."

"maybe just ignore him, he might just leave you alone. Anyways, I will see you on Saturday." Vickie said, as she headed the other way towards her room.

Not surprisingly, Tamina did not get much sleep that night. Most of the night was spent tossing and turning the words and actions of Batista around and around and her head. She tried once again to think of anything that she had done or said to lead him on, but came up with nothing.

Tamina walked into Full Sail University arena to help train the NXT Divas. She spotted Batista in the crowd before the tapings began.

"Tamina, if you won't do what I say and let me rock your world, I know a few NXT Diva's who I can have instead, Alexa looks so innocent and young." Batista said winking.

Tamina's eyes widened in disgust "I'll think about it, if you don't hurt the NXT Diva's careers, I might consider it"

"how old is she again? What 22 years old? That's quite an old age to have your innocent still isn't it?"

"Batista, please don't hurt her." Tamina begged, "I will think about it okay? Just please don't touch them."

"that's my girl," he replied with a smile, running his finger down her cheek. "I hope you answer soon, I'm getting very impatient."

Tamina just nodded in understanding. She was all about fighting back, but if it meant an innocent person getting hurt because of her actions, she couldn't live with the guilt.

Tamina tried to keep an eye on Battista the entire night, but she had a match with Sasha, and had to focus on that for a bit. Surprisingly, she was able to keep her head in the game and pick up the victory. Looking out into the crowd, she quickly realized Batista was nowhere to be found. She quickly headed backstage, looking for any of the NXT Divas to make sure they were okay.

She found everybody except for Alexa.

Tamina walked up to NXT security, and asked "Have you seen Dave Batista or Alexa Bliss during or after the tapings?" "Oh, hey Tamina, yes. Batista and Bliss were together, arm in arm. Looks like Dave has a new girlfriend." Said the guard

"Damnit!" She swore underneath her breath. "Do you know where they were going?"

"he mentioned something about taking her out to dinner."

"do you know where?"

"I think he said Applebee's."

"okay, thank you." Tamina said, heading for the exit. She couldn't believe Batista, she told him she would think about it. Why couldn't he wait?

Finding the nearest Apple bees, she got out of the car and entered the restaurant. She scanned all around the place, but couldn't find Alexa anywhere. However, she did fine Battista sitting at one of the tables in the corner.

"do you have an answer?" Batista asked as she walked up to him with pure anger and her eyes.

"you son of a bitch!" She screamed, "where is she?"

"don't worry princess, I haven't done anything to our Disney star yet." He said, with a proud smile on his face. "I did tell you I was getting impatient, didn't I? She is so pretty and innocent. I would hate to have to hurt her."

"If you do anything to her, I swear to god..."

"listen to you, making threats like she's your daughter." Batista remarked, tapping the seat next to him. "Sit down, we need to talk."

shaking her head, Tamina turned to walk away, but stopped in her tracks when Batista spoke.

"She's really fun, I had a great time with her tonight. Maybe I should do it again? What do you think?"

"You're one sick son of a bitch you know that?"

"that's not what she said."

"Oh, and what did she say?"

"Ask her yourself, she's coming up behind you."

Turning around, she saw that Alexa was heading towards them and she looked a bit frightened.

"At first, they are all afraid a bit." Batista said, noting the look on Alexis face.

"Hey Tamina," Alexa said, as she reached a table.

"Hey, Alexa. Can we talk in private?" Tamina asked.

"Sure," she replied, "I was going to get a ride back with Batista, if you want to tagalong that's great. We can talk and my room when we get to the hotel."

"Actually, would you mind writing with me to the hotel?" Tamina asked, "I was hoping we could have a girl talk."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Dave."

"Okay, you guys have fun." Batista said, "did you have fun with me tonight Alexa? You're a really great kisser. Has anybody told you that?"

"No, nobody has told me that before." Alexa replied blushing.

"We really need to go," Tamina said, leading Alexa towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Alexa asked as they neared the car that Tamina was driving.

"It's about Batista." She replied, "I'll explain once we get into the car and start driving."

"Isn't he amazing? He says he can talk to Triple H and get me on the main roster soon." Alexa said with a huge smile on her face.

Tamina didn't respond, she just open the driver side door and got in. As soon as they both were buckled in, she started the car and began to drive. The first few minutes of the car ride was filled with silence, as Tamina tried to think of how to tell Alexa what Batista was doing. She knew how much Alexa wanted to be on the main roster, and what she was about to tell her would crush the 22-year-old.

"Did he say how he would go about getting you on the main roster? What would he say to Triple H?"

"He said he wasn't sure yet, that me and him would need to meet and talk more in private." Alexa answered her, "how come you're asking? Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah," Tamina said with a sigh. "I'm concerned about this, normally talking about being on the main roster does not involve kissing someone. It's not up to Batista to decide on who is called up or not, it's up to the coaches in developmental and also Triple H."

"How did you find out anyway? Who told you where we were?"

"That doesn't matter. Alexa, he is using you."

"No he is not, he says he likes me and that I am a great Wrestler." She said, glaring at Tamina.

"For the past few nights, he has tried to get me to have sexual relations with him and I have refused every time. Today when I walked in the arena, he told me that if I didn't give into him then he would hurt one of you guys." Tamina told her, hoping she would believe what she was saying.

"You're kidding me right?" Alexa asked in disbelief, "he's not like that, he's my friend. He would never hurt me or anyone for that matter."

"Alexa, have I like to you before?"

"No, but…

"When you came up to the table, your face looked frightened. Your friends are not supposed to make you feel afraid. Why were you frightened?"

Alexa turned her head away, hiding the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alexa, what did he do or say to you? You can tell me." Tamina said, placing a hand on the younger girls shoulder.

"I said I don't want to talk about it. Please, just drop it."

"The mother instinct in me won't let me, please just tell me. If you tell me, I can make sure it doesn't happen again-

"I said drop it!" Alexa shouted, closing her eyes tight. "He didn't hurt me, I didn't say no or push him away."

"What do you think of the match I had with Sasha tonight?"

"it was good, you did great out there."

"and Sasha?"

"she did great too."

"I wish I had more time to help train you guys. You guys are the next generation of divas, and I can't wait to have all of you on the main roster one day. Hopefully, I can be around to face all of you at some point."

"Can we stay at my house? I live in tampa." Asked Alexa.

"Sure, is there any reason why you don't want to stay at the hotel?"

"No, I just want to go home." Alexa replied softly, looking down at her hands which were shaking.

Tamina nodded, and took note of how Alexa's hands were shaking and how she was avoiding eye contact with her. She could tell that Alexa was scared, and that she wasn't going to talk about what happened right away.

It shocked her, how much concerned she was showing for the younger girl. Most people had never seen this softer side of her, she never let it show on or off camera. But Batista had gotten to her, more than anyone had. He had managed to do something that no one had done, he was breaking down her hard exterior. It was beginning to scare her, how she was easily able to fight in a physical altercation but felt powerless in this situation.

"Are you going to say anything to coach Sara?"

"What would I say to her?" Tamina asked, hoping that Alexa would open up a bit more about what happened.

"About me and Batista."

"What about it? You said nothing happened. If nothing happened, why would you be worried about me saying something to her?"

Alexa went silent.

"Would you like me to say something about Batista to coach Sara?"

Alexa still remain silent, but Tamina saw a few tears escape her eyes. After a few more minutes of silence, Alexa slowly nodded her head as more tears fell.

Okay, what would you like me to say to her?"

Once again, the car ride filled with silence as Tamina waited for Alexa to respond. She knew that patience was key in this situation. If she continued to press Alexa, she might shut down and never talk about it. "You can tell me anything you want to, you don't have to tell me everything."

"He found me in the women's locker room." Alexa said just above a whisper.

Tamina just continued to drive, hoping that Alexa would continue on her own. When 20 minutes past with no words spoken, she nodded signaling for her to continue.

"I feel so dirty, so ashamed. Why do I want to protect him? Why am I afraid to tell?"

"Because you think of him as a friend, and you don't normally want to tell on your friends. You want to be there for them to protect them. You might be afraid to tell because if anybody finds out, he might get into trouble." Tamina replied, trying to validate Alexa's feelings.

"Why do I feel so dirty and ashamed? Have you told anybody what he's doing to you?"

"Because you feel like he has taken advantage of you, and you feel ashamed because you went along with it, even though a part of you didn't want to." Sighing, she continued . "Yes, I have. I told Stephanie who insured my safety just like she can ensure your safety. If you let coach Sara talk to her, then Stephanie can help you too."

"Will anybody else find out? I don't want any of the other girls to find out. They will call me a slut." Alexa said, crying once again. "I'm not right? This doesn't make me a slut, right?"

Pulling off to the side of the road, Tamina turned the car off and pulled Alexa into her arms. "No, this does not make you a slut. If anything, it makes you strong because you got through this and you're telling me what happened. You are a strong, wonderful person who is one hell of a fighter. Don't ever think of yourself as anything but that. You did absolutely nothing wrong."

"Yes I did, I didn't stop him, I didn't push him away. I'm such a weak person. I couldn't even say no. I couldn't cry." Alexa said, as she sobed in her arms.

Stroking the young girls long hair, Tamina began to gently rock her, trying to give her as much comfort as she could. "You don't have to say no or physically fight back for it to be against your will."

"I'm a professional wrestler, how can I not fight back? How could I let this happen to me? Why am I so stupid?"

"Alexa, you're not stupid. If anything you're very smart. Honestly I wouldn't have done what you did, I would've been the stupid one and fought back." She whispered in her ear, as she made soothing circles on her back.

"He told me I was pretty, that I was beautiful... He made me feel special, and then it changed when we went to his car."

"How so?"

Tamina could feel the other girl start to shiver as she was remembering what happened. "It's okay, you're safe now. You can tell me," she whispered.

"I can't do this… I'm too scared."

"It's okay to be scared, you have a right to be scared. He's not here, it's just me and you. The doors are locked, the windows are up, nobody is around, he can't hurt you. You're safe with me."

"He… Started to play with my hair, and then… he told me he could get me on the main roster soon, but that I'd have to show him how much I wanted it." She squeezed Tamina's hand.

"You are doing really great, you are really brave . Can you tell me more? You can tell me. It's okay. What did he mean by what he said?" Tamina encouraged.

"He didn't say anything, he just put his hand under my shirt. I couldn't move, it was like my body was frozen."

"Sometimes when we are in a situation where we cannot fight or flee, our body will freeze to protect us from further harm."

"Your body wouldn't have done that, you said you would've fought back."

"I say that now, because I am not in that situation. If I ever was, I don't know what I would do. We can say we will do this or that in any given situation, but in less the situation happens we really have no idea what our bodies will do."

"He touched me, everywhere. And then he started to kiss me and I was stupid and kissed him back." Alexa said, as she squeezed her eyes shut, "my body betrayed me, I responded to his touch."

"Alexa, did he rape you?" She asked her softly.

Alexa shook her head, "he put his mouth on my private."

"Alexa, that is rape."

"No, it wasn't. It's not supposed to make you feel good, your not supposed to respond to something you don't want."

"Alexa, your body doesn't know that this is force."

"Words came out of my mouth that I didn't want. I begged him not to stop, but I wanted it to. I wanted it to stop."

"That doesn't make a difference Alexa, it was still rape."

"Are you going to tell coach Sara?"

"I will tell her that he threatened me with harm to one of you guys, but it's your choice to tell her what happened to you." Tamina replied, stroking Alexa's hair.

Nodding her head, Alexa wiped tears from her eyes. "What will happen if I tell?"

"I'm not going to lie to you and say he won't get in trouble, because he will. But if you tell, you will be standing up for yourself and other girls in the locker room."

"Will I get into any trouble?"

"No, you won't. I will be there to support you and to defend you. I can be in the room when you talk to Coach Sara if you want me to be."

"Yes, I would like that. Can we start driving now?"

"Are you okay? We can sit hear for as long as you need."

Yeah, I'm okay. I just want to go home."

Tamina nodded and started the car. As she drove, she couldn't help the anger that grew within her.

Parking the car in the driveway, both girls got out and headed up to the porch. Tamina could tell that Alexa was exhausted, and she didn't blame her. It sickened her what Batista had done to Alexa. The worst part about this? She felt like she was to blame. It was her rejection of Batista's advances that caused this to happen.

"I want to take a shower, I want to be clean." Alexa said, shaking.

"I would advise that you not take a shower right away, they will need evidence and if you take a shower his DNA will be gone. However, it's your choice if you want to take a shower or not." Tamina replied.

"I want to take a shower."

"Okay, you can. Do you need me to do anything?"

"Just please don't leave."

"I won't leave you. You're okay."

"Thank you," Alexa replied going into the bathroom and shutting the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter contains Some descriptions of sexual assault. Please read with caution.  
The next day, Alexa and Tamina walked into the performance center and headed for coach Sara's office. They both were pretty nervous about talking to her, Alexa more so then Tamina.  
Tamina hoped that there was something that coach Sara could do to ensure the diva's safety. She made sure to let Alexa know that it was her choice to tell her what happened to her the night before. When they got to the coaches office, Tamina lightly knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. After a few minutes, Joey Mercury opened the door and greeted both of them.  
"Can we talk to Sara?" Tamina asked with a nervous smile on her face.  
"Is everything okay?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.  
"Not really, but me and Alexa want to talk to Sara about this, no offense."  
"Okay, we are in a coaches meeting right now, but I will let her know that you and Alexa would like to speak to her."  
"Thank you, we really appreciate it." She replied giving him a friendly smile.  
"No problem, in the meantime  
If you want Alexa, you can train if you like."  
Alexa just nodded her head and gave him a smile.  
After an hour and a half of training, Joey Mercury informed them that they could go talk to Sara.  
"Thank you very much." Alexa said as she and Tamina headed down the hall to the coaches office.  
Seeing that she was standing outside the door waiting for them, Tamina gave Alexa's hand a tight squeeze as all three girls walked into the office and Sara closed the door behind her.  
"So, Coach Mercury said that you need to talk to me? What's going on?" Sara asked as she sat down across from them.  
"I'm not sure if you know, but Dave Batista has been trying to get me to have sexual relations with him for the past three or four nights. Last night when I walked into the Arena, he told me that if I didn't give in to him then he would hurt one of the NXT diva's." Tamina replied, as she glanced at Alexa.  
"He did what!" Sara exclaimed in alarm, "why didn't you tell me this last night?" she questioned. "Security said he left with Alexa, Did he do anything to you Alexa?"  
Alexa put her knees against her chest and started to cry. "Please don't be mad at her."  
"Alexa honey, I'm not mad... I'm just concerned. Did he do anything to you? You won't get in trouble, and neither will she. I need to know what happened so I can protect everyone including the main roster girls."  
"I'm sorry for not saying anything. This is my fault." Tamina whispered.  
"I don't want to talk about it," Alexa said.  
"Did she tell you about this Tamina?" Sara asked as she turned to face her.  
"This is not my story to tell."  
"Alexa, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened. Please, talk to me."  
"He found me in the women's locker room, and told me he wanted to talk to me about possibly being called up to the main roster. We went to his car, and he told me that I was beautiful and that he liked me."  
"What happened next?"  
"He started to play with my hair, and then he told me that If I wanted to be called up to the main roster, then I would have to show him how much I wanted it. He put his hand underneath my shirt, and started to touch me. I couldn't move."  
Tamina could tell that Alexa was close to breaking down, so she put an arm around her shoulder. "You're doing great, keep going."  
"He started to kiss me, and even though I didn't want to I kissed him back. My body betrayed me."  
"Did anything else happen?" Sara asked, writing everything Alexa told her on a piece of paper.  
He touched me everywhere." Alexa said with a shaky breath, "he put his mouth on my private. I didn't want it, I swear."  
"It's not your fault if you responded, your body doesn't know that you do not want those things to happen." Sara told her, holding her hand.  
"I didn't say no or try to fight back... I just let it happen. When he put his tongue on my clitoris, I told him not to stop, but I didn't mean that... I wanted it to stop, but at the same time it felt good. How disgusting isn't it?"  
"Alexa, that is not disgusting. Your clitoris has thousands of nerves, and when it is stimulated, it's going to respond whether you wanted to or not." Sara replied.  
"But Sara, I told him not to stop. That means that wasn't rape."  
"Alexa, it's rape. He used your body against you. He knew you would respond to the stimulus, and he knew you would have conflicted feelings about how it made you feel. It's like somebody who is being tickled, who does not want to be tickled. They laugh, but they are not having fun."  
"Are you going to call the cops?" Alexa asked, "I don't want this to go any further outside of WWE."  
"Unfortunately, we have to report this to the authorities." Sara replied softly, "i'm sorry, but we are legally bound by law to do this."  
"Please don't… I just want to forget about this." Alexa cried, as she looked into Sara's eyes. "i don't want the whole world to find out about this. I don't want to tell 12 strangers everything he did to me."  
"They can't Reveal your name. There's a law called rape shield law. It means the media cannot find out your name or your sexual history." Tamina said, as she gave her shoulder a tight squeeze.  
"Do you promise that Tamina won't get into any trouble, and if I decide not to pursue prosecution that they won't make me?"  
"I can try my best to make sure that she does not get into any trouble. However, if the district attorney wants to pursue this case, they can do that even if you say no. But most likely, they won't unless you say okay."  
"Okay," Alexa whispered.  
"Okay, Alexa you can go. Tamina, stay."  
"You are going to yell at her aren't you?"  
"No, I just have to talk to her."  
"Alexa, it's okay. You can go. I'll catch you later." Tamina said, with a reassuring smile on her face.  
She nodded her head, and walked out leaving Tamina and Sara alone.  
Neither one of them said anything for a long while. Tamina felt so guilty for what had happened, and she knew that Sara blamed her for it as well.  
"Tamina, why didn't you say anything right after he told you?" Sara asked in a calm but firm voice.  
"I told him that I would think about letting him get what he wanted, that I would consider it if he didn't hurt anybody. He told me he was getting impatient… that I needed to answer him soon. I nodded my head, and he ran his finger down my cheek and told me that's my girl." She answered her, fighting back tears.  
"What would've been your answer?"  
"I was planning to put it off until Monday, when I could tell Stephanie what happened. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."  
"I can tell you feel very guilty, and that you blame yourself. So I'm not going to sit here and put further guilt on your conscience."  
"I'm going to get fired, aren't I?"  
"More than likely, you'll get suspended. I think you learned a valuable lesson here today don't you?"  
Tamina nodded her head, "I deserve any punishment brought my way. I should've said something, what kind of a person am I? I have two children, how could I not say anything?"  
Sara moved next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder, "what ran through your head when you thought about telling?"  
"If I told, he might actually do it. If I just pretended to consider giving him what he wanted, I could put it off until Monday and tell Stephanie what happened. If I told, it might piss him off and something bad would happen."  
"If you tell the authorities and Triple H what you just told me, I think everything will be fine." Sara replied, she got up and headed out the door.  
As she sat alone in the office, she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. If she had just had sex with him the first time he approached her, this would have never happened. But no, she had to be stubborn and refuse multiple times. "Okay Batista, you win." She whispered as she curled up in the chair. Hearing the door open, Tamina's body shot up quickly. Her eyes met the disapproving looks of Vince McMahon, Triple H, and a Florida female police officer. Honestly, she couldn't blame them for their disapproval.  
"Why didn't you say anything right away?" Vince asked with his arms folded.  
"I was afraid that if I said anything, he might actually do what he said he was going to do. I was afraid that if I said anything, he would get pissed off and something bad would happen. I figured I could pretend to consider giving him what he wanted until Monday and then I would tell Stephanie what he told me. I know that I was wrong, and I am prepared for any punishment or legal action that comes my way. I am truly sorry, and I don't know how to fix this. This is all my fault, and I am really sorry." She replied with tears streaming down her face.  
"Sara told us that you felt really guilty about what happened, and we can see that she was right. However, punishment must be given to ensure that this does not happen again. Therefore, you are suspended for 30 days. God for bid this happens again, do not hesitate to say anything. This could have been prevented if somebody had known." He told her firmly.  
"I just don't get it," Triple H said, "Batista would never do this to anyone. He would never threaten anyone or try to force them to have sex with him after they told him No."  
"Well then, you don't know your friend." Tamina spat.  
"Why would he need to force somebody? He told me about his night with Alexa, and according to him she didn't offer any resistance. In fact, she told him not to stop." He replied.  
"That doesn't mean it wasn't rape, sir." The female officer spoke up, "having a physical response during a sexual assault does not mean that the victim wanted it."  
"But Ma'am, it wasn't just physical, she verbally told him not to stop."  
"Sir, she was probably in shock." She replied to him.  
"I understand the non voluntary physical response, but to actually say don't stop… That doesn't make sense to me." He replied.  
"If this was Stephanie in this situation, would they're even be an issue?" Tamina asked.  
"You leave my wife out of this!" He shouted.  
"Sir, calm down. She was just making an observation."  
"Tamina, you made a good point, now what's this I hear about Batista pressuring you into having sexual relations with him?" Vince spoke, changing the subject.  
"He approached me on Monday in the Diva's locker room and made a pass at me in front of AJ. Later on that night, he walked into the locker room and tried again but no one was around. I went to the trainers room to check on Naomi, and he tried again. She told him to leave me alone, but he didn't. After she left, he proceeded to tell me that I was beautiful and stood in front of me blocking me when I tried to stand up. He whispered in my ear 'think of all the fun things we could do together, I can rock your world, I want you.' I told him no and slapped his hand away when he stroked my hair. He backed away from me and said that If I liked it rough, that he could play that game to. He told me I was his, and that he wasn't giving up on me." She finished with a sigh.  
"And did you tell anyone about this?" Triple H asked.  
"Yes, I did-  
"Wait! Let me get this straight. You told someone right away what he had done to you, but you waited until the next day to tell us about what he said to you about what he was going to do to one of the Diva's in NXT?" Triple H said, cutting her off.  
"For your information, I told Stephanie the next day at the SmackDown tapings." She replied harshly.  
"Enough bickering!" Vince said, "Officer, is there anything you need to say to Ms. Snuka?"  
"We will need to take a statement"  
"Okay, you too can do that in private." He told them.  
After she made a statement about what it happened, she was escorted out of the Performance Center and sat in her car. How was she going to explain this to her dad? Will he react the same way as Triple H did? Batista and her dad were also best friends. She cried a few more tears, and started the car and headed back to Tampa.


	4. Chapter 4

Please note that this chapter and the next chapter will have descriptions of sexual assault.

She drove for what seemed like days, but was nearly a few hours. She had lost track of time a while into the car ride, and let her mind drift off. She was getting close to her home that she shared with her father, and as she neared the house, she became more nervous. Pulling into the driveway, she turned off the car and sat there for a few minutes before opening the door and stepping out. She saw her children looking at her through the window, and when she stepped inside, they threw their arms around her. "Mommy, you're home!" they yelled in delight.

"I've missed you guys too!" she said excitedly, squeezing them tight.

"Hey... Can I talk to your mom for a minute in private?" Tamina looked up to see her father standing in the hallway, with concern written on his face. She could tell he was worried, but she wasn't sure how he would react to what had transpired.

"Why don't you guys go play outside, it's really nice out. I'll join you in a little bit, okay?" She told her two little girls, and placed a kiss on their cheeks.

As soon as they went outside, Tamina slid down to the floor with her knees against her chest. "I'm sorry... I should of said something to Triple H or NXT staff right away, but-

"Why didn't you tell me that Batista was harassing you?" Her father asked, cutting her off. "Why didn't you let me help you?"

"Did they tell you everything, dad?"

"Yes, they did. I am not going to lecture you on what happened to your friend, because you're in adult and know what you did wasn't the best choice. But, why didn't you come to me on Monday?" He asked, as he walked and slid down beside her.

"I figured that I could handle it myself, that I didn't need help. When he touched me, I knew I needed to tell someone, and I chose Stephanie because she was the only one there I felt comfortable talking to about this. Sara was at the performance Center training the NXT girls." She replied, as she closed her eyes tight, she continued, "You're here in Florida, what could you have done at Raw? we were on the other side of the country."

"I would of dropped everything and flew out to where ever you were, Tamina. I wouldn't of cared if you were on the other side of the world, if you needed me, I'd be there."

"I just didn't want to bother you with something that I felt that I could handle on my own." She replied as a tear escaped her eyes. She felt his arms wrap around her, and tears on his cheeks. "You wouldn't of bothered me at all, baby girl." He whispered, "You said he touched you... What happened, baby girl?"

"He stroked my hair as he told me that he could rock my world and to think of all the fun things we could do together... But, don't worry, I slapped his hand away, I fought back like you taught me to do." She felt more tears slip down his cheek and looked at him. "I'm okay, there's no need to cry." she told him, as she wiped away his tears.

"I know, it's just I wasn't there when you needed protection... I couldn't protect my little girl." He whispered, "I know I've taught you to fight back whenever you got a chance, but in a situation like that, I'm telling you now... Don't chance it. You would have no idea of what he would do if angered. Please promise me that if you ever find yourself in a situation like that or at gun point, that you'll survive instead of fight?" He asked her, with a pleading look in his teary eyes.

She looked into her father's eyes, the same man who taught her to be tough, who taught her not to take crap from anyone, taught her to not let anyone push her around... He was telling her to not fight back, to let all of what he taught her go out the window. She couldn't believe it. Softly, she said, "You won't love me any less for being weak, for not being tough?"

"Oh, baby... No. Your safety is more important then how tough you are. Is that what you think, that I'll stop loving you if you aren't tough?" He asked, as he held her close to his chest.

"Yeah, or that you wouldn't be proud of me anymore. You've told me over and over that I couldn't let anyone take advantage of me, that I had to be tough all the time." She said, as she put her head on his shoulder.

"I know I did, and I realize that I shouldn't of done that. It's impossible to be tough all the time, I realize that now. When I taught you and your brother to be tough no matter what the costs, I was young and stupid. I thought no one could hurt you if you were the toughest girl around, but I know that's not true." S

he nodded her head, and held onto her father tight. "I'm scared that I've pissed him off by saying anything to them. They called the cops and I had to make a statement."

"You did the right thing by saying something. I'm proud of you for encouraging your friend to tell what happened to her as well." Her father replied, kissing her forehead.

"It was pretty hard to convince her. She doesn't want to pursue any charges."

"And that is her choice, she might not want everybody to know what happened."

"She doesn't, and honestly? I don't think they will pursue any charges because she took a shower and that means there is no evidence of a sexual assault." She replied with a sigh.

"Again, that was her choice."

"I know. I just don't want him walking around free when he committed a crime."

"He will mess up sooner or later, now how about you go outside and play with the girls. They missed you."

She nodded her head and stood up. "What do I tell them when they ask why I am home after a while? I don't want to tell them I was suspended."

"Tell them you're taking some time off."

"good idea," she replied as she headed towards the back door.

If there was one thing that Tamina love more than anything, it was spending quality time with her two beautiful girls. It was hard being away from them for so long, so whenever she got the opportunity to spend time with them she took every chance she got. That afternoon was no exception. She played hopscotch, went swimming, and jumped rope with them.

After they went inside and washed up for dinner, she sent Alexa a text to see how she was doing. It wasn't until she had finished dinner that she saw a missed call by her. She quickly walked up the stairs, and into the bathroom. Making sure that her children didn't follow her up the stairs, she locked the door and called her back.

"They suspended you?" Alexa asked when she answered the phone.

"Yeah, they did. Alexa, to be honest I deserve it."

"They said that they couldn't press any charges against him because I washed all of the evidence away. Nobody will believe me now. "

"I believe you, and you know that what happened was not what you wanted to happen. That's all that matters. Screw everybody else."

"Do you know what he saying? He's telling everyone that it's so easy to get into my pants. I don't want to work here anymore if he's here." Alexa said, and Tamina could tell that she was crying.

"I'm sorry you're going through this. I wish I could be there to comfort you. Is there anything I can do?"

"If anybody asks you please deny it? Tell them that that girl is not me. I don't want my parents to know that I was assaulted."

"You have my word, I won't tell anyone."

"I think they might fire him,"

"I hope so."

After hanging up with Alexa, Tamina decided to take a hot shower. She felt dirty and disgusted with herself, and she wasn't the one who was assaulted. As the hot watter ran down her body, she let herself really cry. Sobbing, she slid down the tub and wrapped her arms around her shaking body.

She stayed like that in the shower for two hours, letting the ice cold water freeze her body. She felt tired from the combination of the cold water and all the crying she had done that day. She turned off the water and dried herself off. She jumped when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"The girls and I are going to see the movie frozen. Would you like to join us?" Her father asked from outside the door.

As much as she wanted to go, Tamina knew she didn't have the energy to sit through a two-half hour movie. "As much as I want to, I'm really tired. Maybe next time."

"Alright," he replied, "try and get some sleep."

"Will do, you guys have fun!" She shouted as she got dressed.

"We will mommy, feel better soon."

She opened the door and ran downstairs to give her children a hug and kiss. "You guys behave for Papa okay?" They nodded their heads and walked outside with her dad. She smiled as they drove away.

After she shut and locked the front door, she headed up the stairs and sat on her bed. She hated that she couldn't go to the movies with her family, but she knew if she had gone she wouldn't be able to stay awake past the first scene and that would not have been fair to her kids. She decided that sleep was going to come early that night, and proceeded to brush her teeth and brush her hair before bed.

It took a while for her to fully drift off to sleep, but when she did she felt at peace until a loud sound jolted her out of sleep. Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see the very man who had caused all of this psychological torture since Monday.

"Hey beautiful."

She couldn't believe it, how was he able to break in? She was sure she locked the door and turned on the security alarm. "What do you want from me?" She asked sitting up quickly. She didn't know why she had asked, she already knew what he wanted. It was the same thing that he wanted all along, he wanted her and her body. His eyes roaming up and down her body had confirmed what she had thought. She couldn't help it, she wanted to fight back.

"Batista, please don't do this." She begged, "you're making a mistake, you don't want to do this."

He didn't respond, but the sting that came across her face made it clear. He didn't care, this was going to happen whether she wanted it or not.

"Take off your clothes, or I'll rip them off!" He yelled as he threw the covers off of her.

she felt him pull out, and get off of her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, "please, don't kill me, I won't tell anyone-

"Oh, you mean how you didn't tell Alexa to tell? You're lying, and I know it. In fact, you are going to say something but it's not what actually happened. You are going to tell everyone that we had consensual sex and that you are now my girlfriend."

"If I say this, will you let me live?" She asked in a whisper, "I'll say or do anything you want, please just let me live.

"Good girl." He said with a smirk, "this was the best I've ever had, you really are a pro."

Tamina turned her head away to hide a few tears that had escaped her eyes. She felt disgusted with herself. He had not only violated her, he had taken herself respect, her confidence, and her sense of power. She felt broken, week.

"Cover up and go to sleep."

She slowly pulled the covers over her body and closed her eyes. She waited until she heard him walk down the staires and walked out the front door before opening her eyes and reaching for the phone.

She sat there and the living room, waiting for the police to show up. They had told her to bring a change of clothes and that they were going to take her to the hospital. She couldn't believe it, this actually happened… And it happened to her. She shook her head hoping to wake up, but in reality she knew it was no nightmare, that this was real. Hearing a car door shut, she looked out the window to see if the police were there but it wasn't the police, it was her dad with her two kids.

"This isn't happening…" she muttered as they walked up the sidewalk. How was she going to tell them what had happened to her?

As soon as they walked in, she saw a look of shock on her father's face. "Oh my god, what happened to you Tamina? How come you have bruises on your face?"

"Mommy, you're awake." Her youngest daughter said as she went up to her and tried to give her a hug, but Tamina quickly stopped her.

"Why can't I hug you mommy" She asked, with a hurt look on her face.

"Girls, go upstairs and get ready for bed. I need to talk to papa."

They all jumped when they heard the doorbell ring, and Tamina breathe a sigh of relief as her dad open the door for the police. "We received a call about a sexual assault at this address?" One of the female officers said.

"What is that?" One of her children asked, but her father quickly ushered them upstairs.

"I called," Tamina whispered, "I need to go to the hospital."

"Somebody hurt you?" Her father asked in a whisper, "it was Dave Batista wasn't it?"

She nodded her head, "please stay here and watch the girls for me?" She asked as she followed the police officers out the door.

The car ride to the hospital was a blur to her. She desperately wanted to wake up from this horrific nightmare. She was jolted out of her thoughts when the car had stopped and turned off. "Everything is going to be fine, ma'am," one of the officers said as they helped her out of the car.

As she sat there in the waiting room, she hoped and prayed that no one would recognize her but that night was just not good luck for her.

"Are you WWE Diva Tamina?" A little girl asked, with a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah, I am here with a friend. She's sick." She lied. She felt bad for Lying , but if anybody found out about this, it would not end well for her.

"Why do you have marks on your face? Did you lose a match tonight?"

Yeah, I did."

The little girl nodded her head after her mom called her over to her.

Tamina hope that she would be called back soon. She wasn't sure how much longer she could sit there with everybody staring at her and whispering.

"Tamina Snuka?" She quickly stood up and followed the nurse back along with the police officers. They stopped outside an examining room, and the nurse told Tamina that she would be assisting the doctor in the evidence collection and the examination. She nodded her head in understanding as they all entered the small room.

"Can I please have a female doctor. do The exam?" Tamina asked when she sat on the table.

"Most certainly, can I get you anything else? You seem to be shivering, would you like a blanket?"

"Yeah, thank you," She replied as she burst into tears, "I can't believe this is happening… I'm a professional wrestler… This shouldn't of happened to me."

"sexual assault can happen to anyone, celebrity, non-celebrity, mail, or female." One of the officers said, "the important thing is that you survived and that you are going to get help for this."

"Can I know your names? I will need to inform my work of what happened."

"sure, I'm detective Scott, and this is my partner detective stone." Detective Scott replied, "I know this is very hard for you, but we're going to need you to tell us everything that happened in great detail. We need to know these things so we can build our case against Mr. Batista."


	5. Chapter 5

Please note, this chapter graphically describes the procedures done during the rape examination when collecting evidence. This maybe triggering to certain readers.

"You mean like a play by play description of what that son of a bitch did to me?"

"Not necessarily, just the more you can tell us, the more we'll be able to build a strong case against him."

Tamina was about to answer her, but there was a knock at the door. A young woman wearing a white lab coat walked in and smiled at her. "Hello, I'm Dr. Hendrix, and I'll be administering the rape examination."

"Hi," Tamina replied quietly, "I'm pretty nervous. All the shows like Law & Order SVU make it seem painful and invasive."

"It's going to be very uncomfortable, and it may hurt, but we need to do this to collect evidence and to insure that there are no physical injuries." Dr. Hendrix replied, "I need to know what specific sex acts were done, like was it just vaginal penetration or did he force you to perform oral sex on him as well?"

If there was ever a time that she felt like she was under a microscope, it was child's play compared to at that moment. She couldn't believe it, they wanted to know every intimate detail of what she had went through... and they said it was to help her? She couldn't believe that. It was then that she understood just why Alexa refused to press charges, let alone go to the hospital. "I can't do this," she said, "I can't."

"We know this is hard, and what you went through was pretty traumatic,-

"Have you been through this before? Have you been beaten into doing sexual acts with someone who you hate?" She snapped. She waited but no one said anything, so she continued. "No? Then don't sit there and tell me you know how hard it is for me or that what I went through was pretty traumatic, because you have no idea what I'm going through. I'm a professional wrestler; I'm trained to be strong and to fight. And you know what? That couldn't even help me. My dad taught me to be tough and to fight! I let him down and myself by submitting to that son of a bitch... You have no idea how I'm feeling."

"Can you at least let me do a pelvic exam to make sure you're okay? You don't have to consent to the rape examination if you don't want to." Dr. Hendrix asked gently.

"If we don't collect evidence, then we can't prosecute—

"Officers, this is her choice. If she doesn't want to do the examination, then she doesn't have to." Dr. Hendrix said, cutting detective Stone off.

"If I don't stop him, he'll just do it to someone else."

"Ma'am, are you sure you want to press charges? You can always consent to the rape examination and press charges later on." Dr. Hendrix said, giving Tamina a kind smile.

"I don't have to press charges right away?"

"No, you don't." Dr. Hendrix said, "you can do that later."

She nodded her head, "Okay, I'll do the examination."

Dr. Hendrix nodded her head, "I'm still going to need to know what happened so I know what to look for. I see bruises on your face. Did you receive them during the assault?"

Tamina nodded, "I wouldn't take off my clothes when he told me to," she blinked back tears, "He punched me hard in the face, and I punched him back. He... grabbed me by my throat and slammed my head against the headboard... I kicked him in the stomach, and he kicked me in the ribs... I managed to get off the bed and went to run but he pulled my feet out from under me and punched me multiple times on the back of my head. I tried to flip myself over, but he had his knees in the middle of my back."

"Does your head hurt at all?"

"Yeah, it does. I honestly think I have a concussion."

"Did he strike you in the head after that?"

"Yeah, he did. I'm not sure what he used, but all I know is that I saw stars when he hit me with it. I think I blacked out, because the next thing I knew, I was back on the bed and he was ripping my clothes off. I tried to push him off, but my head hurt... I felt sick."

"Can I check your head out now? Do you feel sick now?"

Tamina nodded, "I feel nauseous, like I'm about to throw up."

"That's pretty common with concussions as I'm sure you're aware of, being a professional wrestler."

She nodded her head, and felt sharp pain when Dr. Hendrix touched a bump on the back of her head. "That really hurts…"

"It looks pretty swollen, is that where most of the pain is located?" She asked, "I'm going to need to take a picture of the bumps on your head. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine, and yeah that's where most of my pain is back there."

"Does your head hurt when you hear loud sounds?"

"God yeah, they sound ten times louder than they are."

"Yeah, I think you're right, you have the symptoms of a concussion." Dr. Hendrix replied, "I'm going to need you to try and be really still while I take the pictures."

Tamina nodded and tried her best to ignore the pain from the flash the camera gave. It hurt to keep her head like that, but she knew that one move would ruin the photo. Dr. Hendrix took several pictures of the bumps on her head, and proscribed Tylenol for the pain. Tamina sat there while she wrote the information that she had given her on a form that she had to fill out for the police.

"Okay, I'm going to have you stand on this sheet of paper while you take your clothes off. This is so no evidence is tampered with while you undress." She told Tamina, "I'll also be taking pictures of your body to document any injuries that have occurred."

"Is anyone going to see these pictures?" Tamina asked, "I don't want them to be leaked to the media."

"Unfortunately, Florida law requires that the prosecution releases their evidence to the defense and the media."

"So, if I press charges, everyone and their mother will have access to every picture, every report that is made because it's the law?"

"Sadly yes, but it's more damaging to the defense then it is to you. You'll have photographic and physical proof of what happened to you."

"I don't think I can look at it that way."

"Well, like I said, it's your choice on if you decide to press charges or not."

She nodded, and stood on the sheet of paper. She never felt so exposed, so vulnerable as she removed each article of clothing. Dr. Hendrix noted the black and blue bruises on her ribs, the bite marks and hand marks on her neck. "Did he put his mouth on you anywhere? I'm asking because I will need to take oral swabs." Tamina nodded.

"Okay, where did he put his mouth?"

"Umm… My neck, breasts, he forced his tongue in my mouth… He forced me to perform oral sex on him, He then performed oral sex on me, and my body betrayed me…" She broke down in tears.

"That doesn't matter, you said no, and even tried to fight him off. You have no control over how your body's going to respond to situations like that." Dr. Hendrix told her, "It was still rape."

"I know, I know. I just hate myself for giving into him, for submitting."

"Ma'am if you hadn't of done that, he could of killed you." Detective Stone spoke up.

"You're still here?" Tamina asked, she had been focusing on Dr. Hendricks that she forgot the officers were in the room as well.

Dr. Hendrix told Tamina to open her mouth wide, and took several swabs from her mouth. She then labeled the containers that the swabs were placed in. She also took swabs of her neck and breasts. She took note of the hand prints on her thighs, and took a few hairs from her head and pubic area.

"I'm going to need to take finger nail clippings, is that okay?"

Tamina nodded, and held out her fingers for Dr. Hendrix. After the finger nail clippings, Dr. Hendrix gave her a gown to put on while she underwent the pelvic examination.

"Did he just do oral or did he force you to engage and physical intercourse?"

"Both," Tamina whispered, "Is this going to hurt?"

"It might hurt a bit, but if you need me to stop at any time during this, let me know. You also might experience flashbacks during the exam. If you do, let me know and I'll stop."

Tamina nodded and tried to focus on her breathing. She couldn't stop her body from trembling as Dr. Hendrix inserted the tool inside her. "It hurts..." She cride, "please stop... Batista, Stop..."

"Ma'am, it's okay," Dr. Hendrix told her, "I'm going to stop, and you tell me when you're ready, okay?"

"Please, let's just get this over with." She managed to say through trembling teeth.

"Are you sure ma'am?"

Tamina just nodded and grabbed Detective Scott's hand. She once again focused on her breathing, and when she felt like she was back in her room experiencing the assault again, she squeezed Detective Scott's hand and closed her eyes tight.

"You're doing really great ma'am, I'm almost done."

"Please hurry?"

A few minutes later, Dr. Hendrix announced that she was finished with the examination. She told Tamina that she could get dressed and that she would prescribe her antibiotics to help prevent any STI's and the morning after pill to help prevent pregnancy. She also recommended that she schedule a follow up appointment for her regular doctor to make sure that the antibiotics and the morning after pill had taken effect . Tamina nodded and proceeded to get dressed in the clothes she had brought with her to the hospital. She was relieved that it was over, that she could go home and take a long shower.

"I'm going to refer you to our rape crisis counselor," Dr. Hendrix said, as she handed the prescriptions to Tamina. "It's recommended that you speak to a mental health professional about this, so they can help you deal with the possible symptoms of PTSD."

"I just want to forget about this, I don't want to talk about it to anyone." Tamina replied, taking the prescription from Dr. Hendrix. She asked the police officers to drive her home, and they said they would.

As she walked into the house, she was greeted by her father who was sitting on the living room couch. His eyes were read and puffy, which told Tamina he had been crying. She walked over and sat down next to him. She buried her face in his chest and softly cried.

"Shhh, it's okay baby girl, it's okay."

They both sat there in each other's arms for a long while, with the ticking of the clock on the wall being the only sound. Tamina hated herself for showing this weakness, for not fighting harder. "I should have fought harder, should have gotten away," she whispered through her tears.

"There's nothing you could have done, he would have killed you," he whispered rubbing the back of her head.

Tamina let out a painful cry, "That hurts, I have a concussion. He hit me on the back of my head with an object really hard. My ribs are bruised too."

"Did you fight him at all baby girl?" Her father asked with concern in his voice.

She nodded, "I couldn't just lay there and let that happen, I had to make him see that I meant no."

"Oh, baby girl," he sighed, "It wasn't worth fighting him, he could have killed you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry I let you down." She lifted her head and stood up, "I'm going to take a shower. Is it okay if I sleep in the girl's room? I can't go back in… there. I don't want to—"

"Of course it is baby girl; you don't even have to ask that question."

She walked quietly up the stairs as to not wake her children up, but she found her oldest child standing in her doorway. "What did he do to you mom?" She asked.

"Nothing-"

"Mom, I'm not stupid, you have marks all over your face. What did Dave Batista do to you?" she asked again, cutting her mother off.

"He hit me, that's all."

"Last time I checked, sexual assault wasn't physically hitting someone." She said, glaring at her mother and folding her arms.

"Okay, you want to know what happened? I think you're old enough to understand. So, I'll tell you what. I'm going to take a shower and then in the morning I'll explain everything to you. You have to promise me that you won't say a word to your sister about this, she's too young to understand."

She nodded her head and gave her mother a tight hug. "Are you going to sleep with us?"

"How much did you hear of mine and papa's conversation?" Tamina asked her daughter, as she stroked her hair.

"Enough to know that you have a concussion and that your ribs are bruised."

"Okay, go back to bed." She told her, "I'll be there in a bit."

She nodded her head and closed the bedroom door as Tamina made her way in the bathroom.

As she stood in the middle of the bathroom floor, Tamina caught sight of herself in the mirror and what she saw made her shiver. She was broken and bruised; she didn't recognize the girl staring back at her. "This isn't me," she whispered. She closed her eyes, she couldn't stand looking at the girl in the mirror.


End file.
